Seven Days of Death
by Anasazi Darkmoon
Summary: Companion piece to Discovered by the Roadside. Oneshot. Darklight dwells in the very heart of madness, and we've all gotten a brief glimpse of that. Now follow him through several more events he took part in, both here on Earth and back on Cybertron.


**Author's Note 1:** Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on my already established fics, but the plotbunny for this one jumped up and bit me, and flat-out refused to let go until I wrote this. This is actually a companion piece to my story _Discovered by the Roadside_ and is also a bit of a character study of my Decepticon OC, Darklight. Also, for enhanced reading pleasure, you should go listen to the song "Deaths Diary" by Marc Almond, the lyrics of which you will find sprinkled throughout the story.

**Special Thanks:** Many thanks to Faecat for helping me with this, and for just being awesome! Also, thanks to LT-NightWarp for helping me with an OC name when I was drawing a total blank!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. If I did, Dark of the Moon would have went a lot differently, I can tell you that. (grumbles) I don't own the song "Deaths Diary", either.

* * *

><p><em>On Monday, I took a flower<br>Dried it in my hand…_

Darklight stood on a high cliff, bored despite the massive battle going on below. Explosions rocked the area, sending energon, shrapnel, and body parts flying in all directions. Even above the cacophony of battle, he could hear the screams of the wounded and dying, both over the comms and aloud, but none of it penetrated the grinding monotony screeching through his circuits. **"Heh…now's as good a time as any to use this, dontcha think?"** Dark chuckled, pulling out something small and holding it up to glint in the light.

It was a beautiful, glossy bright green crystal shaped like two hexagonal pyramids fused together at the base, with six flat-looking octahedrons stretching from the points in the center. Darklight looked down at it in fond silence for several seconds, when Light finally replied, "A BLIGHTFLOWER? YOU STILL HAVE ONE, DARK? IT IS A MIRACLE YOU HAVE NOT OFFLINED US BOTH BY NOW, CARRYING THAT THING AROUND."

"**I've been savin' it for a special occasion!"** Dark cheerfully announced. **"And I can't think of a better occasion than relievin' some boredom!"**

_Covered it in poison  
>And I threw it on the land…<em>

Without waiting for his other personality's response, the mad mech tossed the crystal out toward the center of the battlefield, gleefully waiting to see the results of his actions. The blightflower hit the ground between an Autobot and Decepticon battling hand-to-hand, and immediately shattered into a large cloud of fluorescent green dust that quickly engulfed the two mechs. More screaming rang out, both from the hidden Cybertronians, and from the fighters in the surrounding area, as absolute panic hit both sides of the battlefield. Autobots and Decepticons alike retreated, though not all escaped, as anyone caught up in the cloud never emerged again, but went offline in absolute agony as the blightflower's dust corroded away their metal and consumed their sparks and energon. Darklight smiled and laughed, watching the chaos unfold beneath him.

_On wasted ground, it tried to root  
>But choked upon the sand…<em>

The cloud spread far across the battlefield, devouring all in its path, until it thinned out and settled. Then, at the edges of the first cloud, more, smaller blightflowers "bloomed", only to be shattered by the fleeing mechs in their attempts to escape. Each crystal broken created another plume of the lime-colored dust, spreading the contagion even further and claiming more lives. Eventually, the ravenous particles stopped their deadly spread, but once the air cleared, all that remained of the battlefield was a vast wasteland of metallic sand littered with the crystalline seeds of yet more blightflowers. The battle ended in a stalemate, as there was not enough left of either side to claim any real victory. To Darklight, however, the real victory was that he was no longer bored…

_And there's room in my diary for you, my friend  
>And there's room in my diary for you…<em>

…

_On Tuesday, I took a bird  
>Such pain to hear it sing…<em>

"Hey you!" a furious voice snarled as Darklight sauntered down a corridor in the latest base Megatron had assigned him to. "I'm talking to you, you Pit-spawned maniac!"

Unperturbed by the insult, the mad assassin slowly turned around a golden yellow Seeker glaring down at him as he were some sort of lower life form. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, GOLDSTREAK?" Light coldly demanded, looking completely unimpressed with the much bigger Decepticon's attempts to appear intimidating. "DID YOU FINALLY GROW BORED WITH STARING AT YOUR REFLECTION IN EVERY SHINY PIECE OF METAL YOU PASS LIKE SOME HALF-BIT, MALFUNCTIONING DRONE?"

Goldstreak ignored the retort in favor of aiming a blaster at Darklight's head. "Don't play coy with me, you fragging waste of scrap metal!" he bellowed, his voice ringing loudly down the hallway. "I _know_ you had something to do with that blightflower fiasco, you psychotic glitch! It had to be you! No one else is crazy enough to play with those slagging things!"

"AND WHAT IF I DID? IT IS NOT AS THOUGH WE LOST THAT BATTLE BECAUSE OF IT."

"I lost both of my trinemates in that battle because of you!" the Seeker shrieked, charging up a shot with the intent of blowing off the smaller mech's head off.

Before Goldstreak could fire, however, Darklight lithely darted out of the way, slipping easily between the Seeker's legs and clawed his way up his back, and onto his shoulders. Then, before the larger mech could attempt to dislodge him, the assassin extended an energon blade and laid it against his neck cables. **"You wanna join your sorry aft-kissers…I mean, **_**trinemates**_**, Goldstreak?"** Dark softly asked, his voice carrying a dangerous edge to it. **"If you're so tired of livin', all you gotta do is say so…I'll be more than happy to end it for you." **He raised his other energon blade and held it close to the Seeker's optic, and then added, **"But I'll make sure to carve off your too-pretty face, first!"**

Before the conflict could escalate any further, another Decepticon yelled, "You two break it up! As much as I wanna see you offline each other, we don't have time for that now. We've got new orders coming in, and I ain't gonna be the one tellin' Lord Megatron why they weren't followed!"

For a moment, it appeared as if Darklight planned to ignore the new orders in favor of decapitating Goldstreak, but finally, he leaped from the Seeker's shoulders, and strolled away without a backward glance. His calm demeanor, however, only hid the rage seething beneath the surface, already laying plans for revenge…

_I blackened it with petrol  
>And oiled its little wings…<em>

Sometime after the altercation, Goldstreak flew through the skies of Cybertron, returning from a successful mission. However, even the thrill of success could not raise his spirits completely, as he still hadn't managed to offline Darklight…preferably painfully as possible. The psychotic mech had vanished after the confrontation, and had yet to return from whatever mission the higher-ups sent him on. _"When I see him again, though…"_

Goldstreak never finished that thought, as a scrambling burst, followed by several plasma blasts, smashed into his left wing, causing all of his sensors to screech in pain as he crashed to the craggy wasteland far below, tumbling and flipping before finally coming to a stop not far from a ravine that plunged deep into the heart of the planet. Somehow, the yellow Seeker managed to transform and get to his feet, though it hurt terribly to do so. "WHAT IS THE MATTER, GOLDSTREAK?" a taunting voice called, though from where, Goldstreak could not say. "DID YOU ACTUALLY FORGET HOW TO FLY? I KNOW SEEKERS ARE NOT THE BRIGHTEST BOTS, BUT FORGETTING HOW TO FLY? THAT IS JUST PATHETIC."

"Darklight!" Goldstreak roared, firing blindly around him in a vain attempt to hit the hidden mech. "Come out so I can rip you to shreds!"

A dark blue blur darted out of the shadows, and before the Seeker could turn and fire at it, a blaze of orange lashed out at him, taking his right hand off at the wrist, as well as most of his blaster, before vanishing into the gloom once more. Goldstreak screamed in pain and tried to bring up his other weapon systems, but unfortunately, they refused to respond. "The crash must've sent the rest offline," he growled, looking around for Darklight's position before he could strike again.

The yellow Seeker did not have to wait long, as the smaller mech darted out again, energon blades already blazing. When Darklight came close, Goldstreak lashed out with his remaining hand, but the crazed assassin merely grinned, leaped back to avoid the claws, then jumped forward and sliced through the Seeker's damaged left wing. Goldstreak howled shrilly in agony, as the remnants of his wing crashed to the ground, and Darklight laughed wildly. **"Aww…does it hurt?"** Dark taunted as he jumped back out of the Seeker's reach.** "Poor lil' Seeker…first you lose your trine, and now your wings. I wonder if Starwhine will kick you out, now that you can't fly anymore."**

_I tainted the breeze  
>As I threw it to the wind…<em>

Goldstreak went berserk then, lashing wildly about in his attempts to offline the smaller assassin. Darklight, however, kept out of reach, continuing to taunt the larger mech as he did so. Finally, however, Light grew tired of that, aimed his rifle at the raging Seeker, and growled, "ENOUGH OF THIS SLAG."

He then fired several shots, carefully aimed to avoid accidentally offlining his target. As each one hit, the force of the impact sent Goldstreak staggering backward toward the ravine. Finally, when the Seeker stood teetering by the edge, Darklight rushed forward before Goldstreak could regain his balance, and dropkicked him in the chest-plates. The kick didn't do much damage, but it was enough to send the unfortunate mech over the edge, his optics wide with horror as he realized what was happening. As he fell shrieking into the darkness, Darklight got to his feet, peered over the edge, and shouted, **"Have fun flyin'…oh wait! I forgot! You can't!"**

Darklight laughed hysterically at his own joke, and laughed even harder when he heard Goldstreak crash into the canyon walls on his way down. Eventually, the sounds of crashing faded away, and the mad assassin knew that either the Seeker had fallen beyond hearing, or whatever remained of his frame had caught on some outcropping and no longer fell. Either way, it meant there was one less mech who thought they were better than he was.

_And there's room in my diary for you, my friend  
>And there's room in my diary for you…<em>

…

_On Wednesday, I took a man  
>He begged, "Please help me die!"<em>

Darklight stared incredulously down at the wounded Autobot lying before him. The mech was missing all four limbs and had lost so much of the plating on his torso that his spark was partially exposed, flickering brightly through the holes. How was he even online, let alone functioning enough to ask for deactivation? "AUTOBOT, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO?" Light asked, more than a little intrigued by the mech's current state.

_For he lay in pain and suffering,  
>It made his loved ones cry…<em>

"I know who you are, Darklight…" the Autobot quietly replied, his blue optics boring into the assassin's red ones. "I know you enjoy offlining bots…doesn't matter who it is, or if they can fight back…you'll take them out." The mech cocked his head slightly, then asked, "Why haven't you offlined me yet, anyway?"

Darklight blinked at the dying mech's question. He wasn't quite sure, himself, to be perfectly honest. **"What's the point? You're offlinin' just fine on your own,"** Dark snarled hatefully. He hated being confused. **"Besides, what're you in a hurry to offline for, anyway?"**

The Autobot chuckled weakly, "Why do you care?"

"**I don't!"** Darklight snarled down at the dying mech.

"I think you do…not out of mercy or compassion, but because you're jealous…"

"AND JUST WHAT DO I HAVE TO BE JEALOUS OF?"

The mech fell silent again, and for a moment, Darklight thought he had offlined, but just as he turned to leave, the Autobot spoke up again. "I'm in pain…terrible pain…and you're jealous because you aren't the one who caused it." He paused, and then added, "Don't be. It wasn't any one Decepticon who did this. I got caught up in an explosion, so there's no need to worry that you have a rival out there."

_I can be terrible and gentle  
>In the blinking of an eye…<em>

The Autobot was right, Darklight realized, and he hated it. It wasn't fair that the mech before him suffered so much, and he wasn't the cause of it. Without even stopping to process it, the Decepticon extended an energon blade, and with one smooth motion, skewered the dying mech through the spark. Apparently, he hadn't much longer to live, anyway, as his spark flickered and died with barely a whisper, and his shattered frame slumped lifelessly to the ground.

_And there's room in my diary for you, my friend  
>And there's room in my diary for you…<em>

…

_On Thursday, I took a woman  
>Heavy with a child…<em>

"Destroy them all."

That was the order handed down from Megatron, when the question of femmes and sparklings arose. The Decepticon Overlord saw both as weak, useless burdens, who had no place in his vision of Cybertron. Some of the troops complained about it, but Darklight was not one of those mechs. He had never had any use for femmes, even in his old life, so the orders did not bother him in the least. In fact, he thought the idea of torturing and killing femmes and sparklings would be a nice change of pace from his usual work. It would be interesting to see the femmes beg for the lives of their young ones, at any rate.

_My old friend rape had paid a visit  
>Had stayed a little while…<em>

About halfway into the slaughter, the crazed mech had cornered and caught a greyish-white Neutral femme hiding in one of the buildings, but he did not immediately offline her as he had so many others. But then, Darklight considered himself rather merciful in the current situation, as he hadn't partaken in the forced interfacing many of the other Decepticons had done since the whole thing started. This femme, however, did not know that, and begged, "Please don't force a 'merge on me! Please?"

Darklight glared down at her in disgust, before kicking her in the mouth, sending her reeling backwards. **"Don't flatter yourself, femme!"** he spat as she shrank away from him.

The femme got to her feet again and tried to bolt, but Darklight pounced on her and knocked her down. The two of them thrashed around on the floor, until the crazed assassin got the upper hand and pinned her down. It was then, while they were in such close proximity to one another, that Darklight realized the femme carried a newspark within her. Apparently, she realized he knew, because at that moment, her amber optics widened with horror at the terrible smile spreading across his faceplates.

_In a back street, I touched her  
>With a wire and a smile…<em>

"OPEN YOUR CHEST," Light commanded, leering down at the terrified femme. "I WANT TO SEE IT."

When she shook her head in mute denial, Darklight did not ask again and instead ripped her chest-plates open, sparkcasing and all, causing her to scream loudly in pain and fear. Once the plates were out of the way, the Decepticon peered down at the wildly pulsing spark, and spotted the faint flicker of the newspark as it fluttered around the larger spark like an orbiting moon. The tiny spark was nowhere near old enough to support a frame; not even the smallest sparkling frame, and judging by what little signature it gave off, was a femme…meaning her creators were sparkbonded. **"Ohhhhh! You have a sparkmate!**" Dark cackled, continuing to watch the newspark with great interest. **"What's his name?"**

"Starwind…" the femme whimpered as said mech tried to reach her through their bond.

"**Heh…is he a coward like you, or did he actually pick a side?"** Darklight did not wait for an answer before adding, **"doesn't matter anyway…I know he can feel what's happenin' to you and your lil' spawn. All the bond-dampenin' in the universe couldn't keep him from feelin' it…which is going to make what's going to happen next all the more enjoyable!"**

Before the femme could even try to react, the crazed mech reached down and yanked out the newspark, and held it up where its creator could see it. Then Darklight smiled cruelly, and crushed the tiny life with two fingers, giggling as it died with a satisfying popping sound. The femme screamed; a high-pitched, keening wail that pierced the audios, thrashed and flailed wildly as the backlash of the severed creator-bond ripped through her, and then slumped lifelessly to the floor as her spark extinguished from the shock. Darklight swore furiously, as the femme deactivated too quickly for him to get much enjoyment out of it, and it was then that a black mech strolled by, coming to a complete stop when he spotted the assassin.

Darklight stared blankly at the newcomer, who he recognized as Nightburst, until the black mech started laughing. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Light demanded, glowering up at the other Decepticon.

Nightburst stopped laughing and shrugged, all four optics staring intently down at the assassin. "Nothing, really," he replied, his voice full of amusement. "Wait, I take that back. Seeing you on top of a deactivated femme, after hearing you rant about how disgusting they all are…now _that's_ funny!" He began laughing again, and then added, "What, the live ones don't do it for you? Is that it?"

"OH, SHUT UP!" Darklight snapped, getting up and shoving his way past the larger mech. "WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES…WE STILL HAVE A MISSION TO ACCOMPLISH."

"Whatever you say, hot shot," Nightburst chuckled, sauntering after the angry mech.

_And there's room in my diary for you, my friend  
>And there's room in my diary for you…<em>

…

_On Friday, I took a city  
>Cursed it with a plague…<em>

Crystal City.

The pinnacle of Cybertronian architecture, it was famous all over the planet for its beauty, and for the number of brilliant scientists who called it home. Darklight, however, planned to change all that. Nightburst had given him a fun new weapon, courtesy of Shockwave, and told him that the scientist wanted to see what it would do on a large scale. The possibility that Nightburst was lying did occur to Darklight, but the assassin did not really care either way: he had a new toy, and he'd get to use it to hurt countless bots all at once.

Once he managed to get past the outer perimeter, sneaking to the heart of Crystal City was rather easy. _"VAIN FOOLS…"_ Darklight scoffed silently, as he set up the weapon. _"THEY THOUGHT THAT THEY COULD STAY OUT OF THE WAR? NOW IT IS TIME TO PROVE THEM WRONG."_

_Powdered crystals, smoking pipes  
>To crush and to enslave…<em>

Darklight left the weapon and made his way to the top of one of the spires, wanting to get a good vantage point for the chaos about to unfold beneath him. The initial detonation was rather unimpressive, as it only destroyed the few bots in the immediate vicinity. The pulse the explosion emitted, however, proved to be truly interesting, as almost every bot caught in its extremely wide blast radius went completely berserk. Every pair of optics in Crystal City instantly went from their normal blue, yellow, or, in some few cases, red hues, and turned a brilliant, burning white as the former scientists and civilians shrieked and roared as they tore each other to pieces. "AHH…SO THE PULSE TRIGGERS A BERSERK FRENZY?" Light noted in fascination as he watched a gang of minibots swarm over a much larger mech and tear him apart before turning on each other. "NONE OF THE MECHS HERE ARE FIGHTERS…I WONDER HOW LONG THEY WILL LAST…"

"**They're all so weak…I bet they won't last more than a few breems, maybe a couple of joors, at best,"** Dark scoffed derisively, as they climbed down from their vantage point.

_And a row of dirty needles  
>Lines the route onto the grave…<em>

Leaving Crystal City took longer than actually sneaking in, mostly because Darklight did not bother to hide, and ended up fighting a few of the bots that had not already burned out and offlined from their systems overheating. They attacked in a frenzy, incoherent shrieks ripping from their vocalizers as they desperately sought to tear the mad Decepticon to pieces, but they were not, and never had been combatants, and he easily subdued them in the end. Even as he slaughtered them, however, Darklight felt an odd kinship with the berserk bots. He knew the rage that drove them…it dwelled within him at every moment, whether active or in recharge. By the time he actually made it outside, the once-beautiful Crystal City no longer existed, and a ruined necropolis, populated only by the dead and dying lay in its place.

_And there's room in my diary for you, my friend  
>And there's room in my diary for you…<em>

_...  
><em>

_On Saturday, I took a country  
>Praying for the rain…<em>

Darklight shot through the black void of space toward the planet Earth, in response to Soundwave's call. Unfortunately, the call did not reach him in time to participate in the battle for the Sun Harvester, which left him at loose ends. He hated that…it had been so long since he last offlined an Autobot, and now the need to kill hummed through his circuits with desperate urgency. _**"Maybe the insects crawlin' around this rock will entertain me…"**_ he grumbled as his comet-form streaked down toward the large continent called "Africa".

When he struck the ground, his impact kicked up a huge plume of dust that took a long time to settle. Apparently, despite all the water on the planet, there were still places that it did not reach, though judging by the information he downloaded on the way down, this place was supposed to be wet. Darklight quickly shifted out of his comet-form and leaped out of the impact crater, and caught sight of several small, dark-colored creatures staring at him. **"What the Pit are these ugly things, Light?"** Dark demanded, looking down at his audience with distaste.

_Parched throats and swollen lips  
>Without a harvest grain…<em>

"THEY ARE FLESHLINGS, DARK," Light replied, also disgusted by their general appearance. All of them were extremely thin, and their bones jutted out sharply against their skin. "THEY ARE ON THE VERGE OF OFFLINING FROM LACK OF FUEL…FOOD…AND WATER. THEIR BODIES ARE COMPOSED OF IT, AND THEY NEED IT TO SURVIVE."

"**How many of these lil' meatbags did you say were inhabitin' this place? Do you think the others would miss these ones?"**

"NEARLY SEVEN BILLION OF THEM…AND OBVIOUSLY, IF NO ONE IS MAKING SURE THESE ORGANICS REFUEL ON A REGULAR BASIS, THEN NO ONE SHALL CARE WHAT WE DO WITH THEM."

Darklight smiled then, as one of the starving humans grew bold and approached, babbling some nonsense at him, and he sliced the wretched creature in half. The movement was so quick that the heat of his energon blade did not completely cauterize the wound, and red fluid poured all over the dusty ground as the body fell and spilled all its organs. **"Ooooooooh, look! Look at all that red stuff! Light, let's do that again!"**

_And I wiped out generations  
>And I'd do it all again…<em>

The other humans ran screaming for their village, and Darklight chased them down, slaughtering each one he caught in brutal fashion. Then, once all of the original group was slain, he finished the trek to the village, "playing" with the people there. It took days, as he dragged them out of their homes, one by one, and tortured and killed them in various creative ways. Some few tried to escape, but died swiftly, thanks to Darklight's plasma rifle. Eventually, the assassin ran out of 'toys', however, and found himself alone in the village with nothing but mangled corpses to keep him company. **"Light…Light, I want more squishies!"** Dark pleaded, as he let his latest victim drop to the dusty ground.** "Healthy ones! I bet the healthy ones will scream louder and last longer before they break!"**

"WE WILL HAVE TO FIND SOME MORE, THEN," Light answered as they left the now-empty village. "OBVIOUSLY, THEY WILL NOT BE HERE, IF THE ONES WE SLAUGHTERED WERE IN SUCH POOR SHAPE…BUT THERE ARE MANY OTHER PLACES TO LOOK…SUCH AS THE COUNTRY SHELTERING THE AUTOBOTS, FOR EXAMPLE…"

_And there's room in my diary for you, my friend  
>And there's room in my diary for you…<em>

_...  
><em>

_On Sunday, I took the world  
>A bomb I did employ…<em>

Darklight stared down at Cybertron from his vantage point on the Nemesis and laughed softly to himself. What had once been a world full of life was now a dying wreck, populated only by those few Cybertronians stupid or unlucky enough to remain behind. That last major battle…the toll it had taken was catastrophic, and both sides had abandoned the planet for the depths of space.

_Seven days to create life  
>And one day to destroy…<em>

"HEH…COUNTLESS VORNS OF CYBERTRONIAN CIVILIZATION, AND ALL OF IT CAME CRASHING DOWN IN LITTLE MORE THAN THE FLICKER OF AN OPTIC," Light chuckled. "IF PRIMUS AND UNICRON EXIST, I AM SURE THAT UNICRON IS LAUGHING RIGHT IN PRIMUS' FACE."

"**Ooh, look!"** Dark exclaimed, pointing at the planet. **"It looks like the blightflowers are spreading even more."**

Light glanced where Dark indicated, and noticed multiple patches of wasteland, and smirked. "IT FIGURES THAT SOMETHING THAT FEEDS ON DEATH WOULD THRIVE."

_Every woman, every man  
>Every girl and boy…<em>

"**How long do you think the idiots left behind will last?"** Dark wondered sometime later, as they lay on their recharge berth.

"NOT LONG. EVEN WITH MOST OF US LEAVING CYBERTRON, EXISTENCE SHALL REMAIN AN IMPOSSIBLE STRUGGLE. THERE MAY BE SOME CYBERTRONIANS STILL LEFT BY THE TIME WE RETURN…BUT I DOUBT THEY'LL BE IN ANY SHAPE TO FIGHT."

_And there's room in my diary for you, my friend  
>And there's room in my diary for you…<em>

…

_Now, as I close my diary  
>And I've made my final date…<em>

Darklight lay on the ruined pavement in the burned district of Haven, leering up into the blazing sapphire optics of Optimus Prime, even as all of his sensors screamed in terrible agony and almost-blinding ecstasy. Numerous alerts flashed before vision, all warning of imminent deactivation, but he quickly shut them off and leered up at the enraged Autobot Commander. **"I didn't make **YOU ANGRY**, did I, **PRIME?" he smirked, defiant to the end. _**"Looks like we did, Light…y'know, he looks a lot like Megatron when he's fragged off…"**_

"_INDEED, HE DOES, DARK."_

_I blow away the ashes  
>And I stoke the smoking grate…<em>

As much as Darklight wanted to rise and strike Optimus one last time, taking him into oblivion alongside him, that desire was nothing but ash in the wind, as his vital processes slowly shut down, one after another. Still, he had no real regrets, other than the fact that he could not offline anyone else before he went. _**"It's too bad…I was hopin' I'd at least get to watch that squishy femme of his go…"**_

"_OR SIDESWIPE…IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO HAVE OFFLINED THAT WORTHLESS WASTE OF SCRAP METAL…"_

As Darklight lay dying, regretting the pain he had not yet inflicted, another thought occurred to him: he could not drag the Prime into death…but he could still hurt him in other ways…his toy, for example. The Autobot leader may have taken her away, but that did not mean she would survive what Darklight did to her…

**"You **THINK YOU **saved your lil' **FEMME**?"** he spat, his vocalizers shifting back and forth between "Dark" and "Light".** "You **SAVED** nothin'! I **TOOK HER **and marked her and **BROKE HER**, and nothin' you** DO WILL EVER CHANGE **it. **SHE IS **mine, Prime, and I'll come back **FOR HER**, just **WAIT** and see!"** he shrieked, cackling at the memories of Robin's screams and cries.

_I've no distinction between pain and joy  
>No line twixt love and hate…<em>

When Optimus reached down, tore Darklight's chest-plates open, and pulled his spark out, it was the most exquisite torment the mad Decepticon had ever experienced in a long existence of feeling pain and pleasure as one. Optimus would never know it, but just as he crushed Darklight's spark, the insane mech overloaded. Ecstasy, hard and pure, drove him into the darkness, and then, he knew nothing more.

_There's no room in my diary for you, my friend  
>There's no room in my diary for you…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong> Darklight is my OC, and therefore, only to be used after receiving permission from me. Nightburst is Faecat's OC, so don't use him without permission, either. Blightflowers are both mine and Faecat's, so you'll have to ask us both for permisson to use that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, so review and let me know what you think. Or not...no pressure.**  
><strong>


End file.
